dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: FG Prologue
The Lookout. A large platform from which Earth's guardian may survey all that occurs below while scanning the skys above for any potential oncoming threat. It is here that the defence of Earth has been planned many times. And it is here that Earth's guardian looks down upon the world below. The guardian, like his two predecessors, was a green-skinned humanoid. Though he had no hair upon his head, a pair of Antennae rested upon his brow. He wore a white robe adorned with the kanji for God while also wearing a light blue scarf. In his hand he held the staff of the Guardian, the same item his predecessors had owned. His pointed ears seemed to twitch as he heard the approach of one of the two other occupants of the lookout. Unlike the guardian himself, this being appeared as a large, rotund humanoid seemingly made of a pink gum. A single tentacle-like appendage rested atop his otherwise bald head, while his eyes remained narrowed into slits. This being, Majin Buu, was the last remnant of a time long past. The time of Goku. Buu stood next to the young Namekian guardian as he stared down at the Earth below. "What you looking at, Arcus?" Buu asked in his usual child-like voice. Arcus's eyes never shifted from where they rested, as the Namekian sensed all that occured below. "Nothing in particular, Buu," Arcus replied, "Earth hasn't had much need of a Guardian these past few decades since Vegeta left." Buu yawned loundly as he raised a gloved hand to his mouth. This caused Arcus to look at his Majin companion in alarm. Buu's stamina was nearly endless, yet even he needed rest from time to time. "Don't tell me you have to go into hibernation already?!!" Buu looked at the guardian, his usual smile long gone. "Buu been feeling very tired since three days ago," came the reply, "Will have to go to sleep very soon and won't wake up for at least a year." Arcus could not contain his horror at this statement. "B-but without you Earth will be practically defenceless!" Arcus exclaimed. Buu shook his head. "No," Buu replied, "Buu not the only strong person left." Arcus failed to grasp what the Majin had said as he continued to panic at his predicament. "Buu can sense strong people down there," the Majin continued, "However, Buu has to go to sleep tommorrow so me can only get one and bring him here." Arcus continued to panic until at last everything Buu had said finally got through to him. Regaining his compossure, Arcus suddenly stood upright and tall. "W-well then, Buu," Arcus said in response, "You must go and find the strongest person you can find down on the surface and return them here to the Lookout so that they may be properly prepared to defend Earth in your absence." Buu smiled at this. Standing at attention, Buu gave a play salute to Arcus. "Okay," Buu replied, "Arcus just wait here. Buu go get!" With that Buu suddenly powered up and took to the sky, a trailing pink aura following in his flight path. Arcus immediately resumed looking down at Earth as he sensed Buu quickly closing on a high power level down below. I only hope whoever Buu brings back can defend the Earth until Buu reawakens, Arcus thought to himself, or else we'll have failed everyone. Arcus shook his head before looking towards the sky, a look of longing upon his face. "Just watch me, Dende, Goku, I'll keep the Earth you loved so much safe!" Category:TehAngryGoombah Category:Fan Chapter Category:Dragon Ball: FG Chapters Category:Fan Fiction